


Sanscest Ficlets

by Harper_Skelli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Angst, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romance, Underverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Skelli/pseuds/Harper_Skelli
Summary: Not for the faint-hearted or easily triggered.Contains mentions of various traumatic experiences, conditions, etc.There is some gender swapping!It is mostly Crossmare and Krossmare.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. To Start Us Off

This is a book I'm moving from Wattpad to here, so please be patient with me. I'm very unfamiliar with AO3, but I'm excited to learn!

Please do your best to give me constructive criticism and help me find any typos!

I'll begin moving my chapters over quickly! :)


	2. Crossmare - Beast

With every pant, the icy air made her lungs sting. She ran faster and faster, kicking up the snow behind her. She couldn't let it catch her! She could hear his thunderous bellows behind her, beckoning her closer and closer. The crunch of his hooves on the snow and his heavy growls made her heart race. She slid to the side, grabbing a tree and swinging into a thick patch of trees. She immediately ducked behind one, covering her mouth. No matter how badly she needed to catch her breath, she couldn't. She couldn't even feel the cold anymore through her adrenaline rush. 

"Cross! Come out!" He yelled from behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing him to pass her over. She could hear his claws scraping against the trees as he checked behind each one. "I told you not to leave the castle grounds!" 

It was true, he had told her that, but she didn't think he'd be so angry about it.

Then she felt it. His hot breath on the back of her neck, and his grinning teeth on her skin. His claws came around the tree and hugged her, forcing her up against the brittle bark. Her breath caught in her throat as she opened her eyes slowly, staring out at the dark winter forest around them. 

She glanced around, looking for an escape as he came around the tree to pick her up. She spotted a small gap in the thorny brambles nearby, just her size. She broke away, ignoring his angry cry, and dove into the brambles, covering her face from harm. She squirmed through the brush as he tried to seize her ankles, just barely missing each time. 

"Cross, come back here! I got you already!"

"Nope! Rules are you have to bring me back to my room!" She called back playfully, giggling. 

Hide and seek was their favorite game to play together, even if it always got intense with Cross's knack for loopholes. She heard Nightmare's huffy grunt and she pictured him crossing his arms, his horns gleaming in the moonlight with that pouty look on his face. The mental image brought a smile to her face as she wiggled her way to the rose garden on the castle grounds.

By the time she emerged, she was all scratched up from the thorns, but she didn't mind. She gasped softly as Nightmare grabbed her and held her up by her armpits, glaring at her. 

"Cross…" His tone was stern and she looked at the ground. He took her into his arms, cradling her in one effortlessly. Oh, the luxuries of a giant companion. "You know better, Cross. There are wolves out there." He chastised, covering her in a blanket he must have grabbed as he headed to the gardens. She appreciated the warmth and finally allowed herself to relax as he brought her back to her room for the night. 

"I know, I know… But the look on your face was worth it!" She tittered, smiling up at him. Nightmare blushed, scoffed, and rolled his eye. 

"How did you even run that fast?" He grumbled, carefully making his way up the tower stairwell. 

"Practice. Pacing up and down the corridors helps with durability." She said idly, resting her head on his chest. "I'm glad you caught me, though. It's getting chilly."

"Well, it is almost ten at night." He shot back, nuzzling her forehead and huffing. He finally arrived in her room and threw her onto her bed as she squealed. She shot him a look through her messy hair and he smirked. "Next time we play, don't leave the castle grounds." He cooed, handing her a nightgown and turning around for some privacy.

Cross lived alone in the tower of the castle, where she was supposed to be a damsel in distress. She'd been there her entire life with Nightmare watching over her, mostly to keep her in and others out. She didn't mind, though. He was a good companion, even if he refused any praise. 

"I don't deserve praise for keeping you all cooped up like this." He'd said once. Cross had complimented him on his skill at keeping her in the castle, since she'd been rather rebellious as a tween. He did, though. He kept her safe and happy, for the most part. She had her lows and so did he, but he always looked after her. Not like a father, though. Ew. More like a spouse that was getting fed up with their feral lover.

Once she was finished hanging, she tossed her dirty clothes down the clothing chute and flopped on her bed. Nightmare immediately got to work, tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable for the night. 

"Can you make the sound again?" She asked as he began to pull away. Nightmare gave her a look, but she just smiled. "Please? I won't ask again for a while. It just makes me feel really happy, y'know?"

Nightmare smiled, but then leaned close and made the sound. It was a low sound, like a warble or a purr, but it slowly grew louder. It was like a tiger chuff, but deeper and more full. 

Satisfied, Cross nodded and closed her eyes, thanking him softly. Nightmare smiled at her and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Nighty." She cooed.

"Goodnight, Crossy. Sleep well." Nightmare whispered back, gently petting her head as she fell asleep. "I love you."

"Love you too…"

Nightmare kept the clack of his hooves on the stone soft as he left, shutting the door behind him. Besotted, he sighed and smiled to himself. That idiot was going to get them both killed one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo established beastly Crossmare owo?
> 
> So in case I made it too vague Cross just kinda began existing in this old castle that Nightmare lived in and he took her in and took care of her  
> They have his bond, but not like a father-daughter bond ew
> 
> They love each other so much and they've known each other for so long that they know everything about each other and I think that's just a beautiful thing :)
> 
> Also Nightmare is this faun looking thing with lots of fur and very big and angsty with big curly horns
> 
> Monsterfucker author go brr


	3. Crossmare - Arrival(Beast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shORT but I'm proud of it, dammit! I really like this idea! I'll work on some headcanons and other characters soon!

Nightmare only woke up from his deep sleep as screams broke out in the courtyard. Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed and glared out his window. His glare immediately faded.

A young woman, clutching a small ball of furs, was struggling to get to the castle doors. Wolves kept jumping up, trying to bite her or take her furs. Nightmare considered leaving her to her fate. She didn't look like she owned those furs, so maybe she had stolen them and got caught by the wolves while running away from the crime. He was about to go back to sleep, but then sighed. He promised his sister that he would be a better person.

Unfortunately, by the time he got to the courtyard, he was too late. A wolf leapt up and grabbed her hood, yanking her back and exposing her neck. A second wolf jumped at her before Nightmare could so much as blink. Its fangs sank into her neck, and she let out a gurgling scream before slumping into the snow. Nightmare rushed over, roaring, and shoved a wolf away with his horns. He stood over the woman, huffing, and glared at each wolf. It didn't take long for them to turn around and go, recognizing that Nightmare would kill each of them if they tried to fight him.

Once they were gone, Nightmare looked down at the woman. She was struggling to breathe, but still clutching her bundle. She stared at Nightmare in fear.

Lowering himself down, Nightmare huffed softly. "It's okay, it'll be over soon…" He soothed, wondering why she was so possessive over the furs. He reached out and gently pet her head, trying to soothe her.

The woman stared at him a bit longer before coughing, sending droplets of crimson to the snow. She nudged her furs toward him, a look of pleading in her eye as she whimpered. Nightmare took the bundle, surprised at how much it weighed. Then he heard it. He leaned closer to the bundle and sniffed it, being greeted with a soft, sleepy coo. He turned the bundle over to show the face of a small baby, sleeping soundly in the warm furs. He faced the woman, confused. 

"You… Want me to take care of her?" He asked softly, being met with a nod. He couldn't take care of a baby! He was too big, too rough! He'd kill the poor thing! He opened his mouth to object, but stopped. The woman had stopped breathing, and her eyes were glazed over. She was dead. Nightmare sighed and held the little bundle to his fuzzy chest. "... Okay. I'll watch over her. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, too." He whispered, reaching out and closing her eyes. 

With a heavy knot in his chest, he stood up and headed back inside to raise the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah his biggest regret in life is not being a better person and immediately going to help them, cause he could have saved Cross's mom too if he wasn't such a douchebag
> 
> Please let me know if you see any typos!


	4. Crossmare - Rebellious(Beast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: drugging and attempted rape

"Cross, you don't understand the dangers of the world like I do! You can't leave!"

"That's why I need to see! So I can learn! Get outta my way!"

Nightmare growled and stomped his hoof in front of the teenager as she tried to squeeze past him again. 

"Cross, stop! You're going to get yourself hurt, or killed!" He bellowed, grabbing her shoulders and hoisting her up. She screamed in protest and squirmed around, trying to kick him. "Stop fighting me! I'm just trying to do what's best for you!"

"You don't know what's best for me! Shut up! Let me go!" She shrieked, wrenching herself out of his hands and darting past him to the door. "I don't need you!"

Nightmare paused at what she said, watching her rip open the door and disappear into the courtyard. He what's the protesting creak of the metal gates as she pulled them open and ran off the castle grounds. Deflated, Nightmare sank to the floor. She really didn't need him, did she? She could handle herself just fine. She could fight off an attacker or make her way home safely.

She did plan to come home, right? Did she even consider this place home? Of course she wouldn't. She was just a young woman raised by a ferocious beast in the woods. She wanted to leave. He understood. He had to let her go. She would be happier with other people like her… Not with monsters like him.

Shocked at how quickly he realized this - and he really hadn't, he was just fooling himself to feel better - he pulled himself off of the cold stones of the floor. Sparing a glance outside to see her running off into the distance, he sighed.

He shut the door.

•~{×*×}~•

As Cross caught her breath on the sidewalk, she grinned to herself. Finally! She would get to see what he was so scared of. Chuckling, she straightened up and set her hand over the bag of gold she'd gotten from the treasury before she'd left. Maybe she should head to the bar! She had heard of fun stories being told there, and she wanted in.

She walked around carelessly for a while before she found a tavern. She walked in and strode up to the bar with all the confidence of a foolishly arrogant lion cub.  
The bartender arched a brow at her and smirked a bit, his flames crackling. "What can I get you?" He asked, his voice warm, but still playful. 

Cross shrugged, telling him to surprise her, and put a few gold pieces on the counter. Sweeping them into his palm, the fire monster grabbed a mug from the cabinet behind him and filled it up at a tap next to him. He slid the frothy drink over to her with practiced ease and she stared into the foam for a moment before taking a sip. Her eyes widened and she coughed, covering her mouth.

The bartender chuckled at her and wiped down the counter. "First time drinking?" He asked. Cross nodded and shivered, taking a smaller sip this time. It tasted like bitterness and watered down piss, but the tingle was nice.

They went on to have mild conversation every now and then, until he had to go serve another customer. Then a man sat next to her, a man with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, Sweetheart."

"I'm not your Sweetheart." She snapped, immediately hating him for his arrogance. "So shut up and don't talk to me."

The man chuckled weakly, startled by her immediate rebuttal. "Oh, yeah, sorry." He said. Then he cleared his throat. "So what're you doing here?"

"The fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm drinking. What're you doing, creeping on girls?"

The man looked nervous. "N-No, I uh--"

"Oh, my bad! You're trying to fuck me!" Cross said loudly, drawing the attention of half the tavern. She stood up boldly and pointed to the man. "This sicko just walked up to me, trying to hit on me, and didn't even offer to buy me a drink first!" She laughed. Everyone's attention was on her and the man, so she didn't notice the second man placing a handful of herbs in her drink. 

The tavern laughed and the man turned red. People tossed food and one woman even spat at his feet. He couldn't have shimmied out of that tavern fast enough. Rolling her eyes, Cross sighed and sat back down, grabbing her drink. Thank goodness Nightmare had taught her to cause a scene and to shut it down from the start. As she began to down her drink, she thought of him. He was always so kind to her, and he always looked after her. She smiled at the thought of how concerned he had been when she scraped her knee as a small child. He thought she was going to bleed out and made her stay in bed for a while. 

She set her empty mug down and sighed. She shouldn't have said those awful things to him. He deserved better than a rebellious little brat like her to take care of. She had to apologize. Deciding to head home, she stood up, only to immediately feel dizzy. She clung to the bar for a second, taking a breath. How strong was that stuff? She groaned and held her head, wobbling slightly. 

A hand caught her shoulder, and she looked up at the man holding her shoulder. He seemed concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. Cross huffed and swatted his hand away, stumbling to the door.

"Fuch ovf…" She slurred, a hiccup escaping her. She bumped into the doorway and giggled, mumbling a quick apology to the carved plank. She stepped outside and the night air made it a bit better, but not much. She began to walk - or rather stagger - home. 

Again, a hand was on her shoulder. This time it yanked her into the woods at the edge of town. She snarled groggily, slapping his hands off of her. "No...!" She snapped. He ignored her, pushing her to the ground. Fear began to well up in her, but she couldn't do anything. She was getting too sleepy.

Just as he began to take off her clothes, she heard a low, ferocious growl. Nightmare's growl.

•~{×*×}~•

He couldn't stay away, could he? Nightmare sighed as he watched Cross stagger along the road to the forest. He was glad he had decided to follow her. She was clearly sloppy drunk; how irresponsible was she? Then he saw someone following her. She didn't see him coming, too busy putting effort into every step. When the man dragged her into the woods, his heart dropped. He bellowed and ran to where they were, growling. He was trying to rape her!

With a roar, he sprang out of the bushes and tackled the man, digging his claws into his throat to kill him. Even through he didn't deserve a quick death, he had to get Cross home. Once he was sure that the man was dead, he faced Cross. She was laying on the grass in a daze, her eyes glassy as she stared at the moon. Nightmare whined and slunk over, picking her up carefully. "Crossy?" He whimpered.

Cross blinked and looked up at him blearily. She didn't say anything, just leaning into him and closing her eyes. Before long, he heard her start to cry.

Guilt welled up in his stomach and he walked home with her held close to his fluffy chest. Once they were at the castle, he trekked up to her room and laid her down on her bed.

"I-I'm sorry…" Cross sobbed, clinging to him. She didn't want him to go, even after their fight. "P-Please stay… I-I'm sorry…"

"Crossy…" Nightmare sighed. He hesitated for a moment before he slipped into bed with her, tugging her close to him. "It's okay… Don't apologize, Crossy, I've got you. You're safe now."

"I'll n-never leave again…" She hiccupped. She hated it out there. Everyone was after her, she felt. Nightmare couldn't help the perverted satisfaction he felt at those words. She'd never leave again. She'd stay here with him. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Shh… You have nothing to apologise for. Just go to sleep, okay?" He murmured, nodding his head to prompt her to agree. She nodded in response and slid down, rubbing her eyes.

She was out within seconds, and Nightmare smiled. He pet her head gently, sighing. He hadn't wanted her to learn about the world this way, but he supposed it was necessary. She wouldn't leave him again, and now she was safe. She would never be hurt again, not as long as he was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get something clear. It's never the victim's fault, always the rapist's.   
> Luckily, this rapist was stopped and got eat he deserved. Most don't.  
> Don't rape.
> 
> Now, I've been running low on inspiration. Please give me ideas if you get the chance! :)
> 
> The ending is a little rushed but that's okay--


	5. Crossmare Drabble 1 - Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure this needs a trigger warning but just in case-  
> Trigger Warning: face masks

Nightmare growled loudly as he removed his face mask. Again, the cheap synthetic material was stuck to his goop. He cast aside the ruined, thankfully disposable mask, and went to the kitchen to wash his hands as he set the groceries on the counter. Cross, who had been waiting for him to get back, smiled fondly and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Sweetheart. How was the store?" She asked, taking the groceries and beginning to put them away. "Not too crowded, I hope."

Nightmare grunted. "No, not crowded. Mostly the Karens with their little cumstains." He huffed. "I fuckin' hate kids, especially the tiny ones."

"You mean babies, Dear?" She cooed, swiftly giving him a kiss as she slipped past him to get to the fridge. 

Nightmare rolled his eye. "Yes, babies." He muttered. He dried off his hands and embraced his wife, holding her close as he began to recharge. Just leaving the house had drained him, and he couldn't wait to just snuggle his wife and hold her, and maybe make her dinner and watch a movie. Before he could even offer, she spoke.

"I made a present for you while you were out." She hummed, shutting he fridge and reaching up, grabbing a small box on top of it. She turned around in Nightmare's arms and held it up for him. "I've been practicing for ages to get it right." She was blushing, but he could feel her nervousness. She wasn't sure if he'd like it. "If it's not good enough, I can redo it." She assured.

"A homemade gift from my beautiful wife? Shit, what did I do to deserve you?" He hummed, taking the box with a hand. He used a tentacle to undo the ribbon on it, keeping an arm around her. 

"Well, you're devilishly handsome, for starters."

"And smart."

"And so, so brave."

"The bravest. Not just anyone goes out in a pandemic just for his lovely wife." He loved that word; wife. It just felt right to describe her with it.

Cross laughed softly and nudged him. "Just open the gift, you goof!" Nightmare rolled his eye again and let out a "woe-is-me" noise before lifting the top off of the little box.

A face mask sat on a bed of fluff. Arching a brow, he picked it up. It was dark blue, with a small black octopus sewn into the top left corner. It was small enough that you couldn't tell unless you focused on it. He tentatively tried it on, and was shocked to find that it fit perfectly. It even left room for his mouth so he wasn't basically eating the mask every time he opened his mouth. He looked at Cross, who was staring up at him anxiously.

"So… Do you like it?"

"No."

He watched his wife deflate, then took off the mask to show his fond smile. "I love it, Sweetheart. It's perfect. You made this yourself?" He looked at the mask again.

Cross beamed and let out a bubbly giggle. "Yeah! I made myself one, too!" She pulled a mask out of her pocket, this one white with black trim with a little red heart on the top left corner.

Nightmare chuckled and hugged her closer. "So talented~" He praised, just to watch her blush even harder. "I love you, Crossy."

"I love you, too, Nighty." Cross cooed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try making my own mask soon owo


	6. Crossmare - "What's Marriage?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Crying and self hatred  
> Also, one I'm not sure about: Manipulation? Like he's just crying but he thinks he's being manipulative.
> 
> Please let me know if you see any typos!

"I've been thinking, Nightmare." Cross hummed, draped over his lap while he read silently in the library. He was staring into the fireplace, lit up with dim blue fire. 

"That's dangerous." Nightmare snarked.

"Shush." Cross huffed back, looking at him pointedly before his gaze was drawn back to the fire. "... Do you love me? Like, really truly and deeply?" 

Nightmare was taken aback. "I… Of course I do, my darling." He murmured in that sweet, soft tone he knew made Cross melt. It didn't work, not tonight. He was distracted.

"We've been dating for a few years now, and I'm getting… Confused." He admitted. "You say you love me and you say you always will, but you've never proposed." His eyes met Nightmare's, and Nightmare didn't need to be able to feel emotions to know that he was upset and scared. "I… Do you not want to marry me?"

Nightmare blinked dumbly. In a beautiful moment of all the wisdom a 500-year-old eldritch being ought to possess, he blurted out, "What's 'marry'?" 

Cross was shocked into silence. He sat up and stared at him, then stood up. "You don't know what marriage is?"

"No… What's marriage?" He rumbled, already irritated. He didn't like not knowing things.

He only knew of mating. Once a couple had sex, that was marriage for him. He mated for life, and seeing as Cross was his first time, he was mated to him for life. He didn't know that mortals had to sign legally binding contracts to be together for real. It was just mating for him.

Cross blinked, then sighed heavily. He thought for a moment about how to explain it, rubbing his chin. "It's… Um… It's a legal binding between two people. I guess it makes sense that you haven't heard of it." He muttered.

Nightmare just frowned more. "Why do people need a legal document saying they're mates? Are they that unfaithful?" He leaned back in his chair, looking into his book again like it was the end of the conversation. "It just sounds silly to me. We've mated, isn't that enough?"

Cross, thinking that Nightmare meant that his suggesting marriage was him saying he was unfaithful, huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, we don't have to get married." He said, slightly hurt. "It's not like I want to take that final step with you or anything to make it official." He was just getting more upset. If Nightmare thought that without marriage Cross was unfaithful, then what else did he think about Cross? His voice started to get strained. "I-It's not like I've fantasized about getting married since I was a k-kid or anything." He sniffed. "Not l-like I wanna be able to call you my husband, o-or walk down the aisle and have you look at me like I'm the only person in the world and--"

He was being hugged now.

Nightmare held Cross tight, guilt welling up. He shouldn't have said that to Cross, and now look at what he had done. He had made his mate cry. "I'm sorry, Crossy, I didn't realize it was so important to you." He whispered. Cross made that little breathy whimpering noise in the back of his throat, like he was trying not to cry harder. He failed and hid his flushed face in Nightmare's chest, letting out a soft sob.

It was such a stupid thing to cry about, wasn't it? He was being so manipulative, even though he didn't mean to. He had to stop. Nightmare just wasn't happy with the idea of marrying him. And who would be? He was just a stupid hopeful little brat and--

"Uh-uh. None of that." Nightmare whispered into his neck. He picked his mate up and sat down again, pulling him into his lap. He could sense Cross's emotions, and he hated the shame and self-hatred in his thoughts. "Tell me what's wrong. I'll listen."

Cross was stubborn for a moment before he broke. In a mess of sniffles and hiccups, he told Nightmare what marriage meant to him. It wasn't just a legal binding; it was the ultimate final step for people to be together, to trust each other completely and share everything. No secrets, no doubts, just love and safety. He explained the celebration involved and the ceremony, and he gave a detailed explanation of how he pictured his wedding day, down to the color of the tablecloths in the reception.

As Nightmare took it in, he felt a warmth when thinking about it. He could picture it, too; Cross in a beautiful white outfit - a suit or a dress, whatever he desired - walking towards him. He'd only see Cross, only care for him. He couldn't imagine anything better. 

"I think I want to get married." He announced. He smiled down at Cross. "Will you marry me?"

Cross stared at him, his eyes like saucers, and then smiled. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, then hugged him. "Yes, I will marry you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man posting shit at 4:30 in the morning makes you feel a whole new kind of powerful


	7. Krossmare - Too Late? Nah!

He had missed his chance. Both of the women he loved were already happy and in a relationship. With each other, at that. Cross - sweet, naïve, delicate Cross - was sitting on the couch with her new girlfriend, resting in Killer's lap. Killer - confident, sassy, spiteful Killer - had her arms around Cross's tummy, holding her close. She'd occasionally give her little squeezes or tickles, making her laugh. 

Nightmare - stupid, stupid, stupid Nightmare - wanted to be the one doing that. He wanted to make Cross smile. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss that he, a being of cruelty and abuse and all things awful, could make someone happy. But he'd ruined his chances. He was too late, and now Killer had her.

Killer was another story. He wanted to be with Killer, too. He wanted to roughhouse with her and be the victim of her latest loving prank(Cross had been whacked in the face by a chocolate bar this morning). She was energetic and playful and hard to contain, while Cross was soft and gentle and cuddly. They fit perfectly together; Cross brought out Killer's sweet side while Killer brought out Cross's playful side. 

Nightmare couldn't intrude on that. So he sat there in his chair by the fire, stewing in his jealousy and misery. He couldn't even focus on his book.

"Crossy, I think we have a spectator." Killer cooed suddenly, nuzzling her sleepy girlfriend. Nightmare stiffened and kept staring, unable to tear his gaze away. Cross made the sound that cats make when they wake up - stars above, how Nightmare wanted to hear that every morning - and she yawned before she looked around and her gaze landed on him. She blushed softly and hid her face in Killer's neck.

"H-Hi, Nightmare." She mumbled, trying to move into Killer's hoodie and get zipped up in there. She didn't care much that he was staring; she was just flustered. Why? What did she have to be flustered about?

Killer granted her wish and zipped Cross up inside her hoodie, patting her back. "So, what's got your panties in a twist? You look like someone just killed your kitten, Boss." She quipped. 

"Sorry." Nightmare blurted, looking down at the book in his lap. "I didn't mean to stare. I was just admiring how caring you two are. I was wondering if I'll ever find someone like that." He lied, trying to throw them off his scent.

"Oh, shut it." Killer huffed, smirking. "We both know you wanna be with us." 

Nightmare's stomach dropped. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to-- I didn't-- I'm not fetishizing your relationship, I just--"

"Chill, dude. Shit." Killer chuckled, sitting up a bit. Cross was still hiding in her neck, but most of her skull was purple by now. "I know you aren't. We just both know you have huge crushes on us, and we're cool with it. You don't exactly try to hide it. Besides, you're not one of those pieces of shit who fetishizes lesbians."

Nightmare still shrank in on himself. He knew they were lesbians; they didn't like men. And he was a man. He had no chance. "'M sorry--" He mumbled again. 

"You don't have to apologize…" Cross whispered, peeking out from Killer's neck. "I'm bi, and Killer's pan. A-And we're both polyamorous..." Her voice shrank and she hid in Killer again, who nuzzled her. 

Nightmare kept staring at his book. So… They both also liked men. He was a man. And they were polyamorous. But surely, surely, they couldn't be offering to date him as well? Who would want something like him in a relationship? 

"Hey, enough of that. I know that face." Killer rumbled, staring right at him. "You think we don't wanna date you. News flash, big guy; we both think you're hot. Now fuck us or fuck off."

"Killer!" Cross shrieked, her eyes widening. Killer unzipped her hoodie and Cross tumbled out, purple face and all. She crossed her arms and punched Killer in the arm, who then rolled on top of her and sat on her stomach. 

Cross groaned. "Your fat ass is crushing me."

"I know."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too!"

Nightmare watched the scene in confusion. They wanted to date him? They both wanted to date him? He shifted, and both of them looked at him. "I… I don't know what to say." He mumbled, looking up at them. He felt so stupid. They both wanted to date him. Surely, he was dreaming.

Cross just smiled. "Say you love us!"

Nightmare, the poor bastard, blushed down to his shoulders. He leaned back on his chair and hid his face, his tentacles writhing. He jolted as someone suddenly gripped one of them, cradling it like a baby. He peeked out from behind his fingers to see Cross gently holding one of his tentacles and petting it. 

"We love you, Nightmare. Do you love us, too?" Killer asked, draping her arm over Cross's shoulders protectively. If Nightmare broke her heart, Killer would shatter his and scatter the cold, black little pieces across the multiverse.

The poor besotted eldritch king could only nod and blush harder.

"Great! Now fuck us."

"Killer!"

He was so fucking lucky.


	8. Crossmare - Bars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Imprisonment and general angst

"Nightmare, I… I don't understand." Cross whispered, gripping the cold iron bars of her cell tighter. They were deep, deep below the castle, but not in the dungeons. Deeper than that, and seperate. They were below Nightmare's personal wing, which had alarm wards and dozens of security spells all over it. This level in particular was impenetrable.

She was clutching the bars - these gods-damned bars - even tighter, feeling like the cold was seeping into her hands and travelling up her arms. The cell was comfortable, by no means ruined or dingy; a circular mattress lay across from the door, covered in fuzzy blankets and fluffy pillows. Bookcases, bolted to the stone, stood high against the left wall, while a television and a console sat against the other, stocked full of movies and games enough for a lifetime. Fake plastic candles in silver sconces kept it well-lit; Nightmare knew Cross hated the dark. 

It was connected to the cell next to it by a small saloon-style swinging door. The other cell was 3 stone walls with iron bars - those same fucking bars that taunted her, kept her just out of reach - at the front, just like the other. This cell had a small kitchenette and fridge, which Nightmare had ensured would never be empty.

Nightmare sighed. His tentacles writhed around him, but he kept his gaze down. He couldn't bear to see her like this. She was staring at him with such hurt confusion that he didn't think he could stand another glance. He knew it was directed at him, he knew she was wondering what she had done to deserve this. 

"I'm sorry." He choked out, doing his best to keep his voice strong. He hated this. He hated everything. He hated these bars keeping him from his beloved wife and his best knight, how they kept him from her warm, kind, caring touch. "I-I can't lose you. I took a chance with that mission to Dustfell. A chance that almost got you k-killed. I can't let you die. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." He murmured, his voice small. He felt like a child again, trying to justify a stupid decision he'd made. He couldn't go back now. "I'll visit often. I'll bring you things. I can give you anything you want. Just… Please, Cross. Give me this."

"Nightmare, no…" Cross breathed, her eyes widening. She trembled and tried to reach for him through the bars, but a warding spell shocked her and knocked her backwards. She cried out, holding her wrist. It still felt like it was sizzling from the ward. She began to shake her head. "Nightmare, please!" She stood up again, rushing to the bars. She shook them, ignoring the warning hum of defensive magic. "Don't leave me down here, please! Don't do this! I love you, I won't leave! I'll do whatever you want! Please, just let me go! I won't think anymore, I won't try to go anywhere, I'll-- I'll--" She stopped as she felt his cold hand on her face, and she realized she'd begun to cry. The hot tears dripped down her cheeks like streams of lava. 

"Cross… I think you should sleep." Nightmare whispered, gazing into her eyes. His own eyelight began to warp and ripple like the tide, and Cross felt her arms go slack. Her knees gave out and she toppled to the floor like a mannequin, completely unconscious. Nightmare finally broke.

Sinking to his knees, he screamed and wailed, hiding his face in his hands as if he could hide his identity from the judgemental gaze of whatever gods were watching. What he was doing was unforgivable. He knew that much, at least. He only hoped Cross could forgive him anyway. But he had to do this to keep her safe. His tentacles slipped through the bars easily - his own magic wouldn't harm him, and he was ashamed he'd let it harm her - and he picked her up, gently laying her on her new bed. Their old one would be so empty without her. 

Sullenly, he allowed himself a few more moments. This was one of the few times he'd ever see her at peace again. She'd always been so peaceful when she slept. He rubbed her scar with a tentacle before he pulled them away and stopped looking at her. He didn't deserve to look at her, not after what he'd done. 

He took a trembling breath, then stood and took a step. Then another. And another. He climbed up the stairs, leaving his wife behind, and shut the doors behind him. He emerged into their room - now just his - and slid a bookshelf in front of the entrance.

For all anyone else knew, Cross had died on that mission to Dustfell.

He just needed to play the part of the poor, grieving widower. Luckily, he was a good actor.

He'd just wished that those accursed, cold, cruel iron bars had let his wife embrace him one last time before he'd left her trapped behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty man
> 
> TLDR: Octopus bastard locks up his Oreo gremlin and she's salty so he forces her to take a nap


	9. Crossmare - The Not-So-Subtle Art of Not Giving a Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vibes in depression and a need for weird supposed-to-be-angsty scenarios that are used purely for comedy*

You'd think dangling over a vat of acid would scare the shit out of anyone. Tied up by their ankles and slowly being lowered into the bubbling liquid would surely scare any poor bastard into pissing themselves ten times over. 

Not Cross.

He huffed, irritated by the itchy rope around his ankles. He glared at his captors, huffing. "Couldn't you at least use silk?" He grumbled. "And don't say you don't have it." He looked at one of the kidnappers and nodded towards him. "That guy's into bondage, I can tell." When the man flushed, he knew he was right.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" The leader snarled, stomping his foot. "Nightmare didn't fuckin' pay up, so you're gonna fuckin' pay for his fuckin' fuck-up!" 

"You like the word 'fuck' don't ya?" Cross quipped with a grin. He didn't give two shits. He knew Nightmare was on his way, if the soul bond they shared said anything. He was getting closer and closer, and he was furious.

"Shut you fuckin' trap!" The angry bastard shrieked, pulling a lever and making Cross lower down faster. Cross still remained unfazed. Now the leader just looked even more mad. The pissy human was turning purple with rage. That couldn't have been good for him. "Aren't you fuckin' scared?!"

"Nah." Cross hummed, casually checking his claws. He didn't have any nails to admire, he just felt like annoying this guy more. "I'm good. But I can fake panic if that'll get your dick hard." Oh look, a vein was popping out of his forehead.

And now a tentacle was popping out of his forehead.

Cross beamed. "Nightyyy~!" He cooed sweetly as tentacles untied him and brought him up to the platform. He threw his arms around his husband and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine." Nightmare said quickly. He was checking Cross over for injuries while the kidnappers' bodies slowly slid off of the platform and into the acid. "Did they hurt you?" Slowly, his hands wandered from Cross's legs to his waist, then to his cheeks. Nightmare really looked worried this time. Did he actually think that he wouldn't make it in time? He leaned closer and gave Cross a quick kiss before picking him up and just holding him.

Cross's smile became gentler. "Hey, I'm okay. A bit of rope burn, but we both know I can handle being tied up." He teased lightly. He gave his goopy husband a small nuzzle. 

Nightmare blushed and rolled his eye, chuckling. "You're so stupid, Cross. You're kidnapped, held for ransom, and they try to kill you, and you tease them to your grave. That's gotta be the pettiest way to go."

"Heh, maybe I should write a book. 'The Not-So-Subtle Art of Not Giving A Fuck' by Cross Peñaloza." 

"Peñaloza-Joku." Nightmare reminded, getting up to walk home with his idiot - I mean his loving husband - safe in his arms.

"By Cross Peñaloza-Joku." Cross rephrased, giggling a bit.

By the time they were home, Cross's adrenaline had completely worn off. "Holy fuck, I almost fucking died, Nightmare!"

"What happened to not giving a fuck?" Nightmare teased, setting Cross down in the bed and starting to change him into pajamas. Sometimes he treated Cross like a personal dress-up doll, and Cross was okay with that.

"Fuck that shit, I almost died!"


	10. Leviathan AU - Once a Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Death, angst, character death, general bad vibes
> 
> People are ✨vulnerable✨
> 
> BTW, when I put "Leviathan AU" in the title, just assume I mean a poly. Not everyone will always be in the oneshot, but I regard the shiver as a whole as a poly.

Killer sighed as he watched Cross. He swam up to the smaller shark, patting his shoulder. "What's up?" He asked. It was the closest he would get to asking if Cross was okay. He glanced at where Cross was looking. Nightmare was curled up at the bottom of the trench, staring dejectedly at a small oval stone. He was usually covering it, but today he moved off of it to stare at it.

Ah, so that was today. He seemed worse than last year, though.

"I don't know what I did." Cross whispered anxiously. He looked up at Killer, then back at Nightmare. "I just went to say good morning and he looked so upset. I… Did I make him upset? He talks to you and Dream the most, but Dream won't say anything. Did I piss him off?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, even if Cross wouldn't see it, he sighed. "You didn't do anything, Cross." He soothed, guiding him down to sit down on a ledge with him. "Today's the anniversary of somethin'." He explained. "I dunno if it's okay for me to talk about, though."

"Just tell him." 

The duo looked at the kraken. He looked so fragile and soft. His eye was dimmer, and Cross could have sworn he was trying not to cry. 

"You sure, Boss?" Killer asked gently. He used a gentle tone with him now. "I don't wanna tell it wrong and make you worse."

"It's fine, Killer. He should know. He deserves to know." Nightmare rumbled. Then he went quiet again, staring at the oval stone. What was under that thing anyway.

Killer nodded slowly and faced Cross again, who was looking down. He was picking at his fins, a bad habit when he was anxious. He took Cross's hands. The fox shark murmured a quick apology and crossed his arms instead.

"It's nothing you did, so quit being all edgy." He said. He leaned back against the wall of the trench, looking up. The entrance to the trench was nothing but a bright blue slit high above them. "He lost one of us a few years ago today." He pointed to the oval stone. "That's his grave, the poor guy."

Cross blinked, shocked, and looked at the grave. So under that stone was the body of one of Nightmare's past mer companions. He shuddered. Would he be buried like that when he died? He put the thought out of his mind, focusing on Killer again. "Um… W-Who?"

"A little hardhead catfish. Uh… Fuck, what was his name?" Killer mumbled. His gills flushed in irritation as he squinted. "Uh… Ccino. Yeah, that's his name. Little thing. Sweetest mer alive, besides our resident goldfish, of course." He gestured to the golden mer on Nightmare's shoulder, who was comforting the kraken delicately.

"What happened to him?" Cross asked. He didn't want Nightmare to overhear, so he was quiet. The poor guy was sad enough.

Killer's expression became grim. "Fuckin' barracuda mers." He muttered, baring his sharp teeth. "The bitches hurt Dream when he went up for some light, an' then fuckin' got Ccino killed." He was shaking a bit. He seemed to be growing upset as well. "They forced Dream to lead them to the shiver." He grinned, but it wasn't a happy grin, more of a grimace. "And Nightmare fuckin' wrecked. Their. Shit." He snarled. 

His expression switched from one of perverted sadism to one of pain and grief. "But… Ccino got in the way by accident when he was swimming away from them. Nightmare… H-He…" Killer covered his mouth as his voice broke. He couldn't continue, too busy stifling his tears.

"I… Mistook him for a barracuda, and…" The kraken stopped for a moment, then glanced at a small fish swimming nearby. Without even a pinch of effort, he flicked it across the trench. There was an awful noise as it smashed against the wall, then nothing. Just a cloud of blood and gore drifting to the sand with pulverized bones. Nightmare's lip trembled and he looked away.

Cross covered his mouth as he looked at the crestfallen kraken. He was always so careful and gentle around them. Even when they were so careless when playing with his tentacles, he was always sure to treat them like glass. Cross clasped his hands together. "Oh…" Was the only sound he could muster. He leaned on Killer a bit, trying to comfort him, and the bull shark put an arm around him.

"... Yeah. The barracudas ran away like little bitches, but the damage was done. He didn't suffer, at least. It was quick." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, sniffing. He had only just recovered. Cross didn't comment on his vulnerability. "H-He um… Nightmare healed Dream and then buried him and he went ages without even moving. He's always covering him now." His voice cleared up as he got better control of himself. "I… I guess he feels like he failed Ccino by not protecting him, so now he's protecting the only physical thing he has left of him." He looked at Cross like he wanted to say something else, but he chose not to. He was done for now.

By the end of the story, Cross had nothing to say. He couldn't put his feelings into words, as was often his problem. He looked up at Killer and nudged him affectionately, then swam over to Nightmare. He nudged the kraken's cheek and sat on his other shoulder, leaning against his head. 

"You remind me of him, you know." Nightmare whispered. Even when he was quiet, his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear him clearly. "You're soft and shy and careful like he was." His cyan eye bathed Cross in light as he looked at the mer. He gave him a little lick, and Cross blushed before licking his cheek back. Right, that's how he showed affection. Not nudging like shark mers did. 

"I'm… Glad I can be here for you?" How did he respond to that? Was that the right thing to say? He was embarrassed for a moment and about to apologize before Nightmare let out a breathy chuckle.

"Thank you, Cross." He murmured. "I appreciate that." And then he was quiet, so Cross took that as a sign to quiet down as well. He simply looked at the grave, wondering what Ccino was like, what he looked like. Was he really like him that much?

That didn't matter. What mattered today was paying his respects to a fallen member of his shiver, whether he knew him or not. He bowed his head towards the grave and closed his eyes. This mer made everyone he cared about happy, so Cross liked him. He just wished he could have met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ccino didn't have any lore that I knew of so I made this 
> 
> *cha chas real smooth into the sun*


	11. Crossmare - Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Body horror, blood, death, vomit, angst, dead memes

"What if it catches us?" Cross whispered fearfully. He clung to his husband, quivering in terror. Nightmare held him closer, cradling him in his tentacles.

"It's gonna be okay, Crossy. Don't think about it." He whispered, rubbing his cheek with his knuckle. They froze as they hurt the creak of floorboards outside the closet. Cross began shaking harder.

"Oh, Niiiiightmare~!" An eager voice chimed. Nightmare clenched his teeth and held his husband closer, getting ready to break out. He readied his tentacles to stab if he needed to. Just then, the door opened wide. Hardly even glancing at the attacker, Nightmare stabbed at them with his tentacles and started running. The predator shrieked in rage and began chasing them, its talons clacking against the floorboards. 

"N-Nighty it's getting closer!" Cross cried, holding on tighter. It was becoming difficult to run. Nightmare didn't often run, and especially not when holding his husband. 

"I know, it's gonna be okay!" He just needed to get out of the house, and they would be okay. 

Then he tripped.

Shrieking, he tumbled to the ground and glanced back. The beast rounded the corner with a cackle. Nightmare looked at what he'd tripped over.

It was a small pile of bodies, only three. Nightmare's eye watered. So that's where Killer, Horror, and Dust had gone. He got up again, but it was too late. In a flurry of dingy lime feathers, Cross screamed in pain as Nightmare tried to right himself. "Cross!" He screamed. A talon clawed at his eye, and he stumbled back with a yell, bumping into the wall. 

"Nightmare!" Came the pained scream. Them a terrible crack, a gurgle, and a thud. Fighting to open his eye, Nightmare began to shiver. His husband, the person he loved most, laid on the ground. Blood and vomit were bubbling up in his throat, his neck twisted unnaturally. 

Nightmare sobbed and fell to his knees. It was pointless now. The murderer grinned and stepped closer. It kneeled down and took Nightmare's chin in its bloody wing. It grinned at him with needle teeth and those horrible, empty eyes. The lime green owl was still ravenous, he could tell. It was never fucking satisfied.

"Beg for your life in Spanish." Duo purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was just an elaborate shitpost because even my shitposts have to be at least a little classy


	12. Krossmare - Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Yelling and arguing, implied near death experience

Dinner had been quiet so far. No one wanted to speak.

It was tense in the room. Cross was trying to avoid looking at anyone, but it was just a matter of time. Horror and Dust had long since excused themselves and left. Killer and Nightmare had finished eating as well, but they stayed. They were watching Cross, waiting for her to finish.

Cross was scared of what they would say. She had fucked up, and she really didn't want to speak to them about it. It wasn't her fault Dream's arrow got her in the ribs. It wasn't her fault that it almost grazed her soul. She had almost died, sure, but that was never her intention!

The second Cross finally set down her fork, Nightmare began.

"You're not going on any more missions, and I'm not letting you fight anymore." She said softly. Her tentacles curled around Cross a little, like she was still trying to process that she was still here, that she hadn't died on the battlefield.

Cross's eyes widened before she looked at Nightmare in shock. "What?" She breathed, clenching her fists loosely. Killer stared at her while Nightmare sighed.

"It's for your own safety, Cross." Nightmare said.

"What about yours?"

"My safety concerns me. I won't have you sacrifice yourself for me."

"But then what am I supposed to do?!"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing? I'm not just gonna sit here and be useless!"

"Yes, you are." Killer suddenly snapped. The arguing girls faced her in shock. She wasn't looking at either of them. Cross glared at her and was about to speak before Killer continued. "How do you think we would have felt if you had died, Cross? If that arrow had gone any higher, we would be preparing your corpse right now."

That made Cross's argument die in her throat. They would have had to go on without her. "B-But…"

"But nothing. That was reckless and stupid, Cross." Nightmare chastised. She watched the smallest woman begin to shake. "I'm not risking letting you kill yourself in one of your stupid suicide attacks!" 

"I was fucking fighting like normal!" She yelled. She was starting to get frustrated. Tears welled up in her eyes. They just weren't listening! She glared at Nightmare. "Dream was so focused on fighting you like normal that I didn't think I had to worry about her!" She snapped. "But apparently I get hit by a stray fucking arrow and it's over for me?! Half of Horror's ribcage collapsed when Ink hit him with his paintbrush, and he's still fighting! Dust almost stabbed Killer last week instead of Blue! What did I do to make you hate me so much?! Why can't I fight for you anymore?!"

"Because we fucking love you, Cross!" Killer shouted, standing up. Her inky tears were falling faster than normal. "You dying would have fucking killed us!"

Cross's voice died again as Killer started shouting. She blanked out for a few moments, covering her mouth in thought. They loved her? Probably like a sister, then. No one wanted to really love her, not in a romantic way. She wasn't that appealing.

Well, that image shattered when Killer grabbed her by the shoulders - quite harshly I might add - and violently smashed their mouths together. Her eyes widened and she stared into the voids of Killer's eyes as the taller woman kissed her. It oddly put her at peace and she relaxed a bit. She shakily reached up and gripped Killer's hoodie, kissing back. It felt surprisingly good…

Then Killer pulled away - or rather, was yanked away by a tentacle around her waist. Cross slumped back in her chair a bit, in a daze while Nightmare berated Killer for being so abrupt. She ran the tips of her fingers over her mouth thoughtfully. "Nightmare?" She whispered.

The queen didn't hesitate to look at her. "Yes, Cross?"

Cross's face became purple. Gulping, she asked, "C-Can I have a kiss from you, too?" It was so abrupt that Nightmare herself seemed shocked. Then the queen smirked.

Her tentacles picked Cross up and brought her over to her, setting her on the table. Nightmare chuckled breathily and pressed their foreheads together. Her hands were resting on the table, one on each side of Cross's lap. "As you wish, Dear."

And then she kissed her.

This time, Cross had the courage to put her arms around Nightmare's neck and kiss back. She leaned in close so that their torsos were flush against each other as her eyes fluttered shut. She felt a tentacle on her cheek and she leaned into it, kissing Nightmare more.

Soon enough, they pulled away. Cross hid her face in Nightmare's chest, blushing bright purple. She peeked out at Killer to see her reaction. The woman's soul was in the shape of an inverted heart, and her eyes were shining brightly. 

"Wow…" The sociopath breathed. "That was fucking hot."

Cross whined and hid in Nightmare again, and she chuckled. "Now, Killer, you've flustered her." Nightmare chastised playfully, holding the young woman flush to her chest.

"Does this mean we're all dating?" Killer asked, ignoring the look Nightmare gave her. Nightmare glanced down at Cross. It was up to her, to be honest.

"I-I guess?" Cross whispered. She faced the other two so that her back was to Nightmare's front and she was holding her arms around her. "I-I'd like that." She mumbled, still incredibly flustered. 

Nightmare grinned. "Then I guess we are."  
Cross smiled and peeked out from her sweater, which she'd shrunk into out of shyness. "Does this mean I can still support you on the battlefield?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh, hell no." Nightmare replied. 

"Fuck you."

"Gladly!" Killer chimed in, licking her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was the kissing scene so fun to write  
> I haven't written a proper kissing scene in ages!


	13. Crossmare - Am I Distracting You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/Content Warning: Smoking, slight hint at dubcon

Watching the smoke curl up and disappear was one of Nightmare's favorite parts of smoking. It had no downsides for him; he couldn't get diseases from it because he was both an immortal being and a skeleton. He couldn't get addicted because he was magic. He did it simply for leisure. Another of Nightmare's favorite parts of smoking was the way it flustered Cross.

The young guard was watching him, standing stiffly in the doorway. He watched every puff as it rose to the ceiling, and then looked at Nightmare. He cleared his throat. His face was bright purple. "Um… Boss?" He asked softly.

Nightmare slowly faced him, clearly in no rush. "Yes, Cross? What is it?" He stood up from his desk with his cigarette still in hand and walked over to his chaise lounge, flopping down on it as he took another drag. It sounded stupid and he'd never admit it, but the way his robe slipped down his shoulders made him feel sexy. He liked it, especially when Cross blushed harder because of it. "It's rather late, so why are you here?"

"Uh… I-I had to ask you something." Cross stuttered. Aw, he was flustering the poor thing.

"Well, what is it?" Nightmare prompted. He was getting a dreadful cheshire grin. 

"W-Well, Killer and I-- We-- You see--"

"Am I… Distracting you?" He purred, sitting up. He stood up and strode over to Cross, smirking. He walked right up close so that their chests were touching, but Cross hardly seemed uncomfortable. Just… Enamored. It made Nightmare feel good. It made him feel beautiful. "Oh stars, I'm so sorry about that…" 

"D-Don't be!" Cross blurted. Then both of them blushed, and Nightmare's eye widened. He quickly recovered, though, and smirked. 

He leaned closer to Cross's face, and the soldier faltered. Nightmare felt a brief flash of fear and uncertainty, and he stopped. He pulled away a bit. "... Are you okay with this?" He asked, being as clear as he could. "Can I kiss you, Cross?"

Cross's fear disappeared, much to his relief, and he seemed surprised. But he nodded eagerly and leaned closer. 

Nightmare glanced at his cigarette and smirked. He took a quick drag, then kissed Cross heartily.

Cross hadn't been expecting the smoke, so his eyes widened. As they kissed, a few little wisps escaped around their locked mouths. Stubbornly, Cross kissed Nightmare harder. He didn't want those little wisps. He wanted Nightmare to know he meant his kisses.

When they pulled away, Nightmare was grinning. Cross could still taste the apples and nicotine. 

Nightmare chuckled throatily. "I guess I did distract you, huh?" He pointed to the clock. They'd been at it for almost 7 minutes.

Cross almost died of embarrassment, but smiled. "Y-Yeah… But I like your distractions."

Nightmare smiled wider, a real smile this time. Now that made him feel loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow that was really homoerotic. 
> 
> cool!


	14. Dark Cream Week, Day 1 - Just a Bad Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Blood, gore, angst
> 
> Me realizing that I can post this stuff on AO3, too: oh, cool
> 
> Me actually posting it: uhhhh context is non-existent
> 
> So this is zu-is-here's Dark Cream Week 2021 prompt list. Go check them out on Tumblr!
> 
> This is Zu's Dark Cream AU specifically, so it's not regular Shattered Dream stuff.

There was… Screaming. Pained screaming. Terrified, pained screaming. He could hardly see past the mass of writhing tentacles in front of him, blocking his vision. What was going on? His mind was a haze. He could only stare at the mass of tentacles and screaming in front of him. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. Hell, he could hardly breathe.

The tentacles began to slowly pull away from the screaming. They were coming back towards him. He noticed that they were attached to his back with a bleary blink. He looked around; he was able to move his eyelight, thankfully. He was in a dark room. It was more like a void than a room, actually.

"Dreaamm…?" Came the hoarse call. Disinterested, he looked at the source.

Cross was curled up on the ground - Ground? Ground. - and his purple blood was looking around him like some kind of fucked up halo. He couldn't see the damage under his clothes, but he figured it was bad.

"D-Dream, hel--" Cross broke off with a groan. He lowered his head to the ground, with the soft clank of bone on stone. Blood and bile dripped from his mouth. "Huuurts…"

Shattered smirked. It was so funny to see him writhe like that, to watch his flame slowly die. He stepped closer and closer until he was kneeling down. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him. 

"Oh… It hurts?" He said without ever meaning to. His tone was one of teasing sweetness, but it was full of malice and disgust. The screaming in the back of his mind was louder now. He raised a tentacle.

He woke up just before he killed Cross.

Gasping for breath and high on adrenaline, he shot out of bed and sprinted down the halls. As he turned corners, the rugs bunched up under his feet. He would fix them later. 

Coming to the door, he didn't hesitate to rip it open. He nearly tore it off of it's hinges. Cross was wide awake, having heard him coming. He was sitting up with the sheets held over his bare ribcage.

"Um… Dream?" He whispered, confused as ever.  
He stared at the knight for a few moments, then silently shut the door. He could feel the confusion and worry, but he didn't care. He was safe. He wasn't dead. He was okay and as cute and stupid as ever.

He slumped against the wall as his adrenaline faded, taking a deep, trembling breath. It was hard to believe how relieved he could feel over the sight of a normal skeleton just sitting up in bed. He stated at the ceiling and wiped away the tears he knew would be there.

He hadn't killed the one person who cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles*
> 
> Also I'm changing my username to just Harper_Skelli because I recently came out as nonbinary :)


	15. Dark Cream Week, Day 2 - For Old Time's Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as aaaaa aa

"One time?" Cross begged as he held out his hand. A phonograph record player that was tucked in the corner played a jaunty swing song from the 1930s. The sound was slightly tinny thanks to its age, but that just made the experience even better. "Please? I won't pester you again!"

Shattered huffed and kept his arms crossed. His tentacles flicked behind him. He glanced at the soldier, considering him. He had a sweet, hopeful look in his eye. He was being patient with Shattered, knowing it would take him a while to accept. And accept he did, carefully intertwining their fingers with a reluctant smile.

Reinvigorated, Cross pulled him closer to the center of the room. He had rearranged the furniture to give them room to dance without breaking anything or hurting themselves. 

As he danced and Cross swung him around, he remembered. Lost in his thoughts, he smiled. Once, before everything had gone to shit, he had been the one to ask Cross to dance with him at a festival. The stoic soldier abruptly refused, until of course he had begun to cry. Then he took his hand and danced with him. They danced for so long that his legs ached for days afterward, and Cross had been kind enough to care for him. He always was the one to care for him after he fucked up.

As the song ended, Shattered realized that he was resting his head on Cross's chest. He pulled away slowly and cleared his throat. "That… That was enjoyable." He said. Cross was smiling, and he huffed. His cheeks flushed the same sickly gold they always did. "... I expect you to treat me to another dance sooner rather than later, Cross."

Delighted, Cross nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"


	16. Dark Cream Week, Day 3 - Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the twinks take a nap :)

Everything about this situation was bittersweet in one way or another. He finally had Cross in his arms, but they couldn't talk. Cross was finally getting a good night's rest, but he couldn't move until he woke up again. His tentacles writhed a bit in frustration. He was slightly uncomfortable, but every time he thought about moving he saw Cross's peaceful face and couldn't bring himself to do it.

He didn't mind how uncomfortable the position was when he saw how happy Cross was. So rarely was he content when awake. He was always stressed watching over Shattered when he was awake. But when he was asleep, he couldn't stress out over it. That in and of itself was enough to make Shattered stay right where he was.

"You're going to be the death of me…" Shattered whispered to Cross's sleeping face. He knew his neck would be stiff as hell tomorrow, but he didn't mind. A bit of discomfort was worth it for Cross, through he'd never actually say that. He rubbed Cross's cheek with a tentacle and sighed wistfully. 

It was a bittersweet situation. He was uncomfortable, but happy to have Cross in his arms.   
Bittersweet, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
